This invention relates to a golf club.
A golf club with an adjustable head can be used in place of two or more clubs with different head configurations. Most notably, variation in the angle between the face of the club head and the shaft can be adjusted to vary the degree of loft imparted to a ball when struck. Adjustable golf clubs suffer from the disadvantage that, through the design modifications necessary to incorporate adjustment, or through play between the adjustable components, the feel of the club to the player is unacceptably different from that of a conventional unadjustable club.
GB-A-2109249 discloses a golf club in which the loft of the head can be adjusted. The head can be fitted on an end portion of the shaft which is arranged at an angle to the main body of the shaft. The head can be rotated about the angled end portion. The effective angle between the club face and the shaft is altered as the club head is rotated about the cranked end.
The club disclosed in GB-A-2109249 suffers from the disadvantage that the feel to the player is unacceptably different from that of a conventional unadjustable club due to the requirement for the cranked end of the shaft for mounting the club head.